Getting Foxy in Candlelight 2
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Re-written my first Ahri fanfiction : R&R!


Alright, I re-wrote this story, I hope it's better... It's about 100 words longer, which is good. Enjoy!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri

Getting Foxy in Candlelight (vers. 2)

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Her midnight black hair brushed past me, and my breath quickened. Her thin body was draped across mine, her lips pressed against mine. I tasted a sweetness on her lips, as she kissed me lightly, her hands cupping my face. "Nngh…" She moaned into my mouth as she began to use her hands to explore my chiseled body. I could tell by the erotic took on her face that she liked what she felt. She broke free from my mouth and bared her sharp teeth.

Her long fingers grazed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Everywhere she touched… I felt a fire of desire that threatened to consume me. With a cute giggle, she straddled me and stared into my eyes with those big mesmerizing black orbs of hers. Her perky breasts heaved and I could see that she was just as excited as I was. It was as if she had me under a spell.

I had waited so long for this…

I lifted my hand and I touched a breast gently, as she looked bashfully to the side. Her dark ears twitched and I lightly pulled on one, coaxing laughs from her. She pressed her body to mine and I reached for the clasp on her back.

Her red and white dress came off in one fluid motion. The bell on it jangled loudly as the garment landed with a quiet thump onto the carpet below us. Her breasts bounced out as soon as the cloth came off. At the sight of them, my manhood grew extremely hard. Her cheeks slowly grew pink as she sat up in a feminine pose. The dim light of the candle hit her in a certain way and she glowed.

"Come here…" I whispered quietly, beckoning her towards me. My robes were secured tightly over my body and my penis was painfully hard by this point. I reached towards her nipple and captured it in my mouth, massaging it with my tongue. She squired, and a quiet giggle escaped her plump pink lips. Behind her, her white tails spread out wide.

I teased her playfully as she leaned in towards me and nuzzled my neck, like a cat would do. She placed her nicely manicured hands on my chest and slid them up as she stretched. There was a gleam in her eyes that I didn't recognize but I knew it couldn't be anything bad.

I re-adjusted my back against the soft pillows that lay in front of the bedframe. Surprisingly, they treated us summoners pretty well. The beds they accommodated us with were quite comfortable.

And sturdy, I hoped.

I didn't want to hurt her, so I tried to be as gentle and careful as I could. I roamed across her bare midriff, her shoulders and the rest of her picturesque body. Her pure white tails, which extended from the small of her back, occasionally rubbed across my body. They were incredibly soft and they were unlike anything I had ever touched.

"You're so pretty…" I absentmindedly muttered as I brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She blushed prettily and moved off my body so so she could take off my clothes.

She shot me a seductive look as she undid my robes. The foxy lady pulled open the covering, and pulled it off of me. She tossed it onto the carpet with a light laugh. With her teeth, she sneakily bit onto the waistband of my shorts and ripped them off me, revealing my blue penis.

She ran her fingers along the side of my length, making me shiver.

"I want you… Inside me." Her voice was completely seductive.

"Your wish, my command."

I stood up and got off the bed, placing my hands on her incredibly thin waist. I positioned my penis against her wet, creamy vagina and thrust in.

"Ah!" She reacted in complete pleasure as her hands gripped the bedsheets tightly. She threw her head back, and screamed in mirth as I pounded fiercly into her, ravaging her body. "S-summoner!" Her voice was piercing and languid as it was always. "I'm c-cumming!" With a little scream of mirth, she came.

I groaned before I quickly joined her in a orgasmic pleasure. My hot seed spilled inside her, and she moaned loudly. I pulled out of her, my body thoroughly and completely satisfied by the beauty that lay before me.

She turned around to face me. "That was… amazing."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Ahri?" I wrapped an arm around her naked body and she snuggled warmly next to me.

"Oh summoner. Don't you trust me?"

* * *

Read and review, and tell me what you thought :)

Thanks!

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
